Forevermore
by khayee
Summary: After getting dumped by his past life... Irvine decided to go to the wilder side of life. And on that way he meets a girl who changed his life forever... I know this summary sucks...pls R and R


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids; Chaotic Century. please don't sue me. coz I'm really poor and I don't have any money to pay the makers of the series.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Author's note: Note to all of the readers. this fiction is an AU fic. or for those who are starters. Alternative or alternate Universe. So please. don't be puzzled on what the people react.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore. I. I" a girl sobbed.  
  
"You don't need to explain anything to me Aira, I know." A guy whispered with hurt in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry; I just fell out of love. that's all."  
  
"Aira. you don't need to tell me anything coz I know all about you and your dumb bet about me."  
  
"It's not THAT!! It's just that I found the one for me."  
  
"Yeah? I thought that I WAS the one?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Aira sobbed.  
  
'That s***** b****. She really thought that I can get fooled so easily.' Irvine thought as he looked at his beer bottle.  
  
"Hey dude. sorry, the teacher was such a crap and gave me detention for a week. and to think, he gave it to me coz I smoked in the class room. I mean, it's no big deal." A guy smiled. "Started without me? So did you hear about Sam and Thomas?"  
  
"Yeah I heard about Aira and Thom. I never knew that she could be such a freak." Irvine laughed. "I mean about two years ago she dumped me and now she's going for my own brother."  
  
"Hey. he IS good-looking."  
  
"Hey, are you telling me that I'm not!"  
  
"It's not that. but look. Thomas retained his good side while you. well, you kind of lost it."  
  
Irvine sighed, and smiled. "So. got any good news lately, Van?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Van raised a brow.  
  
"I mean about the red eyed, sexy and smart Fiona?"  
  
"Hey. don't talk like that about her. it sounds like you're going for her."  
  
"Hey. I'm a guy too."  
  
"Lay off go for someone else. you can have her raven-haired friend."  
  
"Oh you mean Moon bay?"  
  
"Yeah.She's smart and pretty. and not to mention athletic. She IS the captain of the women's soccer team after all."  
  
"You can have her, then." He laughed. "If you think she's all that. then go for her, man." He smiled and gave Van a bottle of beer.  
  
"I thought you told me that you're going to quit that thing." A voice called.  
  
"Thom, my man. hey, I was just telling Van about quiting."  
  
Thomas raised a brow. "If I drink that bottle for you. will you stop?"  
  
Irvine smiled. "Go on. I dare you."  
  
Thomas smiled and shook his head. "Don't dare me. you'll be surprised."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Thomas smiled and drank half of the bottle. "See?" he smiled and finished the bottle.  
  
"You impressed me Thom. really." He rolled his eyes. "So. about you and my Aira, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Look, Samantha's just asking for help on he Chemistry."  
  
"She never DID let me call her by her first name." he laughed. "Wake up Thom. she's just a s***, she's not worth it."  
  
"She's no s***, she's the most wonderful woman I've ever met."  
  
"You're willing to go against me for her?! How dare you!!" Irvine snapped. "I'm going out. tell Alejandro that I'm not going to come home till next week. if you need me. I'll be in my condo. ja." He said and walked away.  
  
He was walking down the dark alley, when.  
  
"Hey handsome. don't you know that it's dangerous to walk in the night?"  
  
"Hey babe. don't you know that going with bad guys can kill you?"  
  
"Honey. I know what I'm doin' now hand over the money or you'll get it."  
  
Irvine smiled and kicked the nearest guy near him. "Don't mess with me."  
  
He smiled and wiped the blood off of his red and kissable lips. 'Idiots." he shook his head and then suddenly he heard a scream.  
  
"Come on sweetie, just give it and we'll let you go after we have fun." A guy laughed  
  
"Marie. don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what." A red-haired girl said and kicked the guy's foot. "Are you sure that you're all guys?" she smiled. "I mean you can't even hit me." She laughed as she dodged a punch from a gangster.  
  
Irvine smiled as he watched the red haired woman beat up the gangsters. 'She's my type. my type indeed.'  
  
"Jess. how?"  
  
"No big deal. they were just a bunch of lame people."  
  
"I thought we were dead meats back then." Aira sighed.  
  
'Jess. what a cool name. better than Aira.' Irvine thought and smiled.  
  
"So did you get the thing that I wanted you to get?" Irvine smiled.  
  
"Yes, Lance."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?!" he snapped. "Give it to me, Rudolf!!!"  
  
The school's counselor handed Lance a photo-copy of a school record.  
  
Irvine smiled as he scanned the papers.  
  
Name: Jessica Maria Iresmourne Age: 16 Height: 5'11 Birth date: April 18 Birth place: Japan Blood type: AB Tel. No.: (A/N: not for everyone to know. just for the guy in the story) (A/N: Notice to the readers. the rest of the things are too confidential for you all. sorry ^^)  
  
Irvine smiled. 'Just as I had expected.'  
  
"Hey Iresmourne."  
  
A red haired girl spun around to see the owner of the voice and smiled. "Irvine. what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for an apartment." He smiled back. "Know any?"  
  
"Well. I know about so many apartments. but I'm really not sure if their still vacant right now."  
  
"How about your apartment, then. I mean you DO have an apartment, right?"  
  
"Well, um. yeah, but. how did you know about it?"  
  
"I just know." he smiled. "Don't worry too much, pretty. I don't bite. I mean not that hard."  
  
~TBC~ (Tell me if you still want to continue) Author's note: I know it's a bit sucky. or maybe not just a bit but please bear with me. it's my first time to write something. a fiction I mean. Please R and R so I'll know you're feelings about my fiction. Thanks and have a nice day. I hope I didn't just ruin it. ; ). and I'm always open to suggestions and even *gulp* flames. so feel free to make comments coz I don't take things too personally. Once again thank you and have a nice day ; ) 


End file.
